Trust in Him
by adgal
Summary: This is a story of life experiences, of love between James and Lily. starting sixth year and traveling with them as they conquer obstacles and their own barriers. Please rr its my first fic! Sorry i stink at reviews. LJ SOC ROC
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: do I really have to write this? JK Rowling owns all this stuff, except Sara I think. R&R kids!

All that everyone ever knows are their experiences. We may pretend to be wise and knowing, but we can never be sure and we can never escape the scope of those experiences that shape who we are and where we will go. Will we be an auror, a healer, a professor or an unspeakable? Could we fall in love? Would we allow ourselves to fall in love or be loved? Will we be patient and willing to wait for those who will nurture us and urge us to learn to our potential?

This is the story of Lily and James Potter and how they learned to love and how they experienced life and consequently, love.

Chapter 1: new beginnings

_God, who is that girl? She has red hair that shines like no one deserves to look at it, and eyes that look like emeralds. The way she moves is so full of grace and certainty…look at me, messy black hair and round glasses hiding my chocolate eyes, I do not deserve her…_

"Oy! Prongs! Earth to Prongs!" yelled Sirius

"Oh, who's that girl? The one will the hair, and those eyes?"

"Lily Evans, one of the most eligible bachlorettes in this school. Sorry, Prongs, but its widely known that Lily doesn't date. No one's ever been able to get it out of her why not," Sirius replied

"Oh…wanna go talk to her with me? I know the girl talking to her, Arabella."

"Sure, why not. Just don't pull tricks James…what am I saying??? Shes looks ripe for pranks, eh Prongs?"

"No, shes off limits Sirius," James said, turning red.

Just then, Remus walked in with his girlfriend Sara on his arm. Sara was a true blond with a sparkling personality and bright blue eyes that seemed only to light up for Remus alone. Remus had sandy blond hair and stunning blue-grey eyes that had wisdom hidden in them that few 17 year olds could claim. Both were grinning widely and everyone in the common room glanced over and were reminded that they were in love, engaged to be married after 7th year (or before if they could organize it in time).

James was secretly envious of what Remus had. He wanted to love and to hold onto someone forever knowing that something was not uncertain, that there was something that was forever. His money could be gone as soon as he said Nimbus 210 and his family was always gone working for 'The Order' which he knew nothing about. School was temporary and Sirius…well he was Sirius. Sirius was there for the long haul, as was Remus…

Just then James saw Sara head over to sit with Lily and every thought stopped as he looked at her and was consumed with her beauty and perfection. He got up and startled Sirius, who was apparently in the middle of a story. He didn't care. He headed for the group of armchairs in the corner…

"Hey ladies, whats up?" he said to Sara, Lily, and Bella.

Bella replied, "Hey Potter, nothing at all, just in the middle of a startling amount of girl talk that would make you probably want to run screaming."

"You're probably right…and whats the name of this beauty sitting next to me?" he asked Lily

"Lily Evans, and you must be the famous James Potter: quidditch star, top of our year gunna be head boy, and boyfriend extraordinaire."

"So, gorgeous…will you go out with me then, if I'm boyfriend extraordinaire?" he said, giving her a smile that would melt any girl's heart.

"I think I'll have to take a pass, I don't even know you!" She traded a glance with Sara and Sara cut in saying, "Hey, don't we have that Arithmancy assignment to do?"

"Lily, do you want to write that with me? I haven't done it either." James asked

"Sure, lets go to the library…see ya later guys!" Lily replied. Her friends looked utterly surprised that she had just skipped off with a boy…after all she had gone through with her family, they were surprised she would open up at all. Sara and Bella traded glances before heading over to the remaining Marauders and starting up a game of Exploding Snap.

Meanwhile, heading to the library, Lily and James were involved in a heated discussion on Animigus and what the best animal would be to transform into.

"Definitely the stag…I don't care what you say. Its big enough and beautiful, all silvery white with antlers worth their weight in gold. It would be a big enough animal to stop the best of em. Adventures here we come!" James argued.

"Whoa there James. Way to be graphic! Well we're on some of the same page…I believe that the best animal to transform into would be a doe…so pristine and silent an animal. All seems to be spoken through their eyes. I think its amazing. All my life I have dreamed about doing these things. Every day is like an adventure, everything is a door that wasn't even on my horizon before I came to Hogwarts. I mean you've been around it your whole life. Flying on broomsticks before you could walk, I bet. Your parents probably scolded you with wand in hand…but for me everything is new, everything makes me thankful that I'm a witch."

James was amazed. He had never met a girl like her before. Someone who could make him feel so intimidated and interested all at once. Someone who made him want to kiss her senseless, yet respect her and her wishes. He realized they had stopped in the middle of the corridor and he was staring at her like there was no one else in the world.

"James? You ok?" Lily said, waving her hand in his face."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. You know, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen…" Lily blushed, making her more beautiful in james' opinion. She started shaking her head, James said, "look, I know you don't date, and I respect that, but I can't stay away from you. At least let me be your friend. Please?" He looked at her with his heart written in his wide eyes, and Lily could see that he was for true.

"Friends." Was all that Lily said. She turned and continued to the library.

In the common room, Remus and Sara had gotten into a mock argument about Sirius cheating while playing Exploding Snap. They were fighting, getting closer and closer together. Bella and Sirius were looking on.

"They always do this, I don't see the point. Just openly snog! We all know whats going to happen! They could speed it up a little," said Bella.

Sirius seemed not to hear her, he was staring at her and wondering if he had seen anyone so beautiful. Bella had raven black hair that flowed halfway down her back in soft curls and blue eyes that sparkled constantly. Her mouth always curved in a soft smile that made you think you were missing a joke. She was perhaps the only one coming close to matching James and Sirius' detention records. "Yeah…they always do that. You know? I bet we could challenge them in a snog-off…we'd win. We'd make a better couple than those two…" Sirius said dazedly, then he seemed to realize what he said, yet didn't know how to fix it.

"um…yeah…right…be a better couple than Sara and Remus? Is it possible? Mr and Mrs Perfect? ……..but we would make quite a sexy couple…" Sirius gaped at her, trying to think of a response. "I have to go to bed…" Bella said, then whispered in his ear, "we'll have to put the snog-off till later sweetie…" punctuating the comment with a seductive kiss on the cheek.

Sirius couldn't believe it. He was known for having occasional flings with blond Hufflepuffs…but nothing like this. Nothing that could make him hot and cold at the same time, someone who could make his blood bubble and his mind whirl. Bella Black, he thought absently…that sounded nice…he sighed and collapsed on the couch, and realized he was falling, and falling hard. Remus and Sara ignored him, and were caught up in their world, one of mind-blowing love and compatibility, and of course, snogging.

R&R!!!!!!!


	2. pairing up

Chapter Two

"You did _what_??????" yelled Lily

"Well, he's Sirius…you know I've had a crush on him _forever_ Lils…gimme a break! Don't say you wouldn't get with him darling! I know it isn't true!" replied Bella calmly

"But, but, but…how do you know he's there for the long haul? How do you know he's not just there for this 'snog-fest'?"

"Its just a leap of faith I'm willing to take, you just have to do that sometimes Lils! That's the way life works. We take risks, we win or get burned, then go out and do it all over again. How do you know you can trust James, eh? I haven't seen you take to someone like that in a long time. I'm impressed," said Bella

"I don't know, when he looks at me I feel like I could be seeing into deepest secrets. Its not like I'm committing to be friends with him till the end of time! I am willing to wait this one out though…I mean did you see the way he looked at me? I haven't had anyone look at me like that for a loooooong time…"

"Earth to Lily! Almost all the guys at Hogwarts look at you like that – including the seventh years! Where have you been? Maybe you just noticed James because you're looking at him the same way??" said Bella

"No, that's not it…I know he'll be a good friend though, don't ask me how, I just know."

"Padfoot, are you _humming_??? What the bloody hell is wrong with you??" yelled James

"huh? Oh…god, shes amazing, isn't she? Those eyes, that raven black hair. Shes perfect for me. I have a chance too…Did you see her tonight?? You know how long I've liked her, but been afraid to ruin what we have now……Prongs? You listening?"

"Sorta…just thinking about Lily again. Do you know she agreed to be friends with me. Some day maybe she'll learn to trust me long enough to make it into something more. God I hope so…I see a future with her, Padfoot, I really do…" Said James as Remus walked through the door hearing the second part of their conversation.

"Whoa, James has been tamed…I never thought I'd see the day. And by the looks of it, so has Padfoot here. What a day! I LOVE THAT WOMAN!!! I cannot wait to get married guys…" said Remus

"We know, we know…" chorused James and Sirius

"We'll see how this love thing works out…" said James casually. Sirius and Remus gaped at him realizing the weight of what he just said. Then they took it as a slip of the tong and discussed their nightly prank of the Slytherin sixth years.

The next day…

"Damn…how come we've got classes starting at 8?? Couldn't we just sleep in and go at noon??" asked Lily when their clock told them it was "time to go to breakfast"

"I don't know…at least we don't have to make our own breakfast. That would be a major pain." Replied Bella. The other three girls in the sixth year dorm had decided to room elsewhere when Lily, Sara, and Bella became best friends last year. The girls had totally redecorated their dorms, so a room for 6 people was now cozy for three.

"Alright kids, lets go," said Sara

…

"Hey boys, getting walked down to breakfast? Isn't this a surprise? To what do we owe this pleasure?" asked Sara

"Prongs" mumbled Remus, not looking awake just yet. Sara moseyed over to him and lifted his chin up while nuzzling him and kissing him on the neck. Remus woke up quickly and they became infatuated with each other and picked up where they had left off the night before.

"Ugh, lets go to breakfast guys. I'm sure they'll catch up _eventually_." Said Lily. Lily and James climbed out the Gryffindor portrait hole, but Sirius and Bella stayed back.

"You look gorgeous by the way," Sirius said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Don't you start acting all gentlemanly like now…it wouldn't be the Sirius I know and love!" Bella commented lightly, then realized what she had said and froze.

"You know and what? Exactly?" He said, getting closer and closer. Just then Lily popped back in the common room and yelled for everyone to get their asses out of their or else there would be hell to pay. Remus and Sara came to their senses and Sirius and Bella both blushed and scurried out.

Throughout breakfast, James and Lily got into a conversation over which was better, apparating, flying, using a Port-key, or using the Floo network. James was continuing the conversation, but looked like he could devour her any second. Sirius and Bella were trading conversation with Remus and Sara, but were very involved sneaking glances at the other and blushing furiously. Remus looked very amused at the situation, yet tired because of the nights festivities.

Just then, Malfoy and Snape walked over the Gryffindor table. All three boys stood up and the girls looked concerned. Then, to their surprise, Snape went to Lily, and Malfoy went to Sara and Bella and started professing their love and offering flowers and chocolates. Everyone in the Hall was laughing and the Marauders looked very pleased with themselves.

"James, how the hell do we stop them?" asked Lily

"You have to kiss them," replied James with a wink

Lily balked, then decided that a good peck on the hand might do the trick. The charm wore off and Snape looked at Lily, then James, blushed and stalked off. The Hall was having a field day laughing at the boys, and Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eyes, "Detention for the infamous Marauders, and thank you for the mornings entertainment."

"No problem Professor!!!" yelled Sirius, immediately being clubbed by Bella.

"Sorry Bella," he said, blushing.

Two days later, 'the situation,' as it was deemed by Remus and Sara, was the same. Lily and James were getting on better and better, surprisingly, because Lily often backed away from relationships she felt were going 'too well.' Sirius and Bella had few encounters, but were constantly flirting and trading glances. Sirius was convinced he had fallen head over heels, and Bella was willing to take the risk. James was wondering when he could make a statement about his feelings for Lily. He decided on 'an event' Monday evening, one week from today.

"What are you guys doing next Hogsmeade weekend?" asked James

"Well, we were planning to go shopping for the ball that's coming up, and just hanging out. I know that Remus and Sara have a date around 2 or 3, so we'll just hang out till then I suppose…" replied Lily

"The Ball (that we're not supposed to know about, by the way) isn't for a month at least! People haven't even started asking yet! Man! You girls are sure organized!"

"Well, we have to get the robes, then the shoes, and the jewelry and makeup, and we might have to order some of it. I still don't know if I'm going to go or not, but I suppose that Bella and Sara will drag me along," said Lily

"Yeah! You should go!!! It will be fun. Promise you'll save me a dance? Maybe two? You'll have to ask your date of course…" said James

"My date, riiiight, James you know me so well, but not at all. I probably won't go with a date, so you can have your two dances," she stated.

"We'll see…Hey, I've been wanting to ask you why you never seem to go for any of your many suitors…" he said, then looked at her face and quickly added, "if you don't want to say, that's fine with me…"

"No, I suppose it's a fair question. I just don't know who to trust. I've had some bad experiences with relationships I guess." She added with a half smile, looking at her toes, "I don't even know why I trusted you in the first place…"

James put a finger under her chin and made her look at him. "I am so glad you did. And I promise you that I'll always be here, to talk, for a shoulder to cry on, I'm here alright? I'm not part of a messy past, I'm part of your bright future. You hear me? I never want to lose what we have."

Lily responded by a breathtaking hug and she cried softly. They stayed like that until they were interrupted by Sara and Remus coming laughing down the stairs from the boys dormitory. Lily and James separated, and Lily whispered a soft "thank you."

James said loudly, "and what were you two doin up there all by your lonesome?? Then again, I don't really want to know."

Remus replied, grinning, "Lets go to dinner then. I believe you have quidditch practice after dinner, right Prongs?"

"You got that right. Then patrolling the corridors after that. Sounds like a fun night, eh?" He walked out of the common room with a comforting arm draped around Lily's shoulders.

The next day, Sirius was waiting nervously for Bella to come down the stairs before he headed to quidditch practice. Finally, she came down, wearing her uniform skirt and a tank top, needless to say, to Sirius, she looked gorgeous.

"Hey Sirius, what'd you need to talk to me about?" she asked

"Um…well I was wondering what you are doing on Saturday…"

"Oh yeah, Hogsmeade weekend right? Um..probably shopping until about 2 or 3 when Sara is meeting Remus. Why? What're you doing?" she said blushing

"Well…the norm. Getting new pranking items of course…"

"me too" she added with a wink. "You better not use any of that shit on me, that's all I got to say."

"Well when Sara and Remus meet up, do you maybe want to hang out with me?" Sirius asked, blushing furiously and looking away.

"Is this…like a date?"

"Um…" he said, looking up into her wonderful blue eyes. He swallowed then said, "It can be anything you want it to be, love."

"A date it is then." She looked at him, in his quidditch robes, and sighed. She kissed him on the cheek, lingering for a moment and whispered "can't wait."

Lily heard most of the conversation from the stairs and sighed. Why couldn't she trust like Bella did and just go out there? Just whisper in boys ears and know that feelings would be returned? Why couldn't every relationship be as easy as the one with her friends was? She could never learn to trust and love like Bella had. Bella had so many people to live for, so many people to love. Lily had her father, James, Bella, and Sara, and sometimes the other two Marauders. She could count them on one hand. _Maybe I should learn how to take some risks? How to love? How to be vulnerable? I'll see how this works out…I'm getting better…just look at James! But I'll never be as good as Bella…just look at her flirting with Sirius and making him late for practice as if she were the only thing in the world…_

James was watching Lily staring at Sirius and Bella. He walked up behind her and draped his arm over her shoulders.

"Sooo…I guess everyone is taken on Saturday…I guess this means that the lovely Lily is free after 2 or 3 o'clock?" James asked with a lopsided grin

"I guess that would be correct…would you like her to pencil you in, young sir?"

"I look forward to it darling," he said, and punctuated his statement with a kiss on her cheek, he then scampered off to tell Remus what had just happened.

R&R!!!!!!!


	3. to live for love

Chapter 3

The week flew by with lessons and prefect duties for James and Lily, and everyone looked forward to Saturday's Hogsmeade visit, some a little more nervously than others…

"What the _hell_ am I going to wear???" demanded Sirius on Friday night. "I mean, is this a date, is it not, is it casual or formal, where will we go, what will we eat, what if I spill, what if I trip?? I can't take this!!!"

"Man, she has you whipped Padfoot," said James, "now, to more important things, what should _I_ wear tomorrow?"

"This is going to be a looooong night" concluded Remus, who was casually lying on the bed and thanking his lucky stars he was already engaged to the woman he loves.

"Oh my gosh!!! Finally a date with Sirius Black and I haven't got anything to wear??? What will work with all occasions and activities?? Is there such a thing?" Bella said while collapsing on her bed, upon which was piled her whole wardrobe.

"Oh Bella, you know he'll think you look gorgeous in anything! Just relax! How about your gorgeous black skirt and some heels? Maybe a tank top? Its supposed to be hot again tomorrow," said Lily.

"And you! What will you wear tomorrow for your date with James??"

"Its not a date, for the hundredth time, and I'll wear whatever I feel comfortable in tomorrow morning. Relax…I'm not a lovesick girl like you…" Lily said this, but inside she was worried how everyone would take her 'meeting' with James tomorrow. She didn't want it to be perceived as a date, but she definitely didn't want to chase James away. Lately, all she had really thought about was this coming weekend, and frankly, she couldn't wait. "Bell, I'm going to go for a walk…I'll be back in a while."

Meanwhile, Remus had slipped out of the boys dorm and met with Sara in the Room of Requirement. There was a roaring fire and a couch set up in a room of dark browns and reds. They were discussing wedding plans.

"I can't wait till after 7th year Remus!!! For heaven's sake, lets do it over Spring Break…or even over Christmas Break! I can find a gown! It won't be that hard. We only want a small wedding anyway, only close friends and immediate family. Those that have stuck by both of us through everything. Don't make me wait, hun! Maybe we can talk Dumbledore into letting us board together in seventh year! Come on!" begged Sara

"But we had always planned to wait because we didn't want the burdens of marriage and of school on us at the same time…But you know I would do anything for you, so if this is what you really want, then check with your mom and let me know whats happening. You know I would go anywhere and do anything for you, Sar, don't you?" he said "Just tell me the time and place and I'll be there with bells on," he added with a wink.

"Oh Thank you Remus!!! I think a winter wedding would be fantastic! We could hold it on the 6th of January and ask Dumbledore for another week or so off for the honeymoon before we come back to school!" She punctuated her remark by flinging her arms around Remus' neck and hugging him tightly. "I want so much to be Mrs. Lupin. Mrs. Sara Lupin. By Christmastime, love, not much longer." They then began what Sirius would dub a 'serious snog-fest' which ended up with both horizontal on the couch begging for more contact. But both Remus and Sara had decided to wait until their wedding for anything more…but it was getting closer with every moment and every kiss.

"hey Lily!! Why are you walking so fast??" asked James, running behind her.

"Oh, I don't know, I was just thinking…I didn't realize…" she broke off and looked into James' eyes. For some reason that always made her calm down. She was upset that she did not know what she was feeling. She always had control over her feelings, either by choosing to shut people out or listening/feeling only what she wanted. She knew she could not let go of James, but she could not let go of her feelings like Bella had always done.

"Do you want to go to the kitchens and get a cup of tea and some biscuits with me?" he asked

"Ummm…I just need to be alone right now James…can I take a rain check and talk to you later?" she replied. She regretted the hurt that she saw in his eyes, but she couldn't have her thoughts muddled right now…

"Oh, of course, everyone needs to be alone once and a while…I'll just talk to you later then, shall I?" _Damn…I know she's thinking about us…I should say something to reassure her right about now…something that will make her not pull away. People are probably pressuring her and shit…damn…_ "And Lily, you don't always need to have control, you know that, right? I mean, sometimes you just have to follow what your heart tells you…often that is in the right direction. Listen to opinions, but not too much, the only one that matters is the one inside. Sometimes its weird that your heart can tell your mind to rot, but some of my best friendships have come that way. I'll see you back in the common room?"

_How in the hell did he know just what I was thinking? That's skill right there… _Lily thought_ I need to learn to trust, and James is willing to be the one I try it on…so here goes… _"But, James, how do you know when to trust? I mean I've been burned by love too bad not to be cautious about my friends and who I become too close to. I took a chance on you, and I'm glad I did…but can I do this every time. What if another Potter comes along and puts on 'the charm' but has bad intentions instead of good ones like you seem to have…how will I ever go back out there? How can I learn to trust? Who can I choose?"

"If we knew that, love, then we'd never get burned by love…who hurt you so bad that you vowed never to love again?"

_Oh man, I've never told anyone this before… _"Um…actually, it was my mother. When I was little, everything was always bright and joyful. My mom and my dad were deeply in love and I didn't think anything would break them apart. It was a time of fairytales and dreams coming true. Everyone I knew, their parents were getting divorced, but mine, I used to brag that their love would last forever. I loved my mother like I've never loved anyone. I wanted to be with her constantly, to be her, to earn her love, and to prove it to her. I know it may seem a bit sappy…but hey this was even before I was a teenager…anyways, then one day something happened. She came home screaming (I'd never heard the woman yell a day in her life). She came in, packed a suitcase, yelled at my dad and told him she had found someone new, and she had decided to divide their 'fortunes' (aka me and my sister, Petunia) in half. She took Petunia to her new house and new boyfriend, and when I tried to chase after her, she turned around and slapped me. That was how I got burned by love. After your own mother betrays you and leaves you after a fairytale family, how can I trust someone that I know less than I knew my mother? I may never get another chance at love, but I will never hurt like that again, that's for sure." By this time, Lily had tears streaming down her face as she looked at the ground, replaying the memory.

James took her in a bone-splitting hug and let her cry on his shoulder. He knew that he didn't need to say anything. Yet, there was something that was lingering on his tongue… "Lily, learn to love, or else you will never again live in a fairytale. Life is worth living because of love. I used to live for my parents before they died, now I live for Sirius and Remus and I live for you. When there is nothing else, you can be sure as hell that there is love. When my parents died fighting as aurors…for the cause of the good…I was determined that there wasn't anything left for me to live for. Then Remus came over to me and just said, 'I loved your parents James, but I love you a hundred times more, live, and love, because they would have wanted you to…but also because you want to love and be loved. You are loved. Learn to love again, because when everything else is gone, as it seems just now…that is all there is. Look at the faces around you. They will keep you going, we will be here, forever.' I have never forgotten that. In my moment of deepest grief I had those that loved me, and I'm sure that in your grief you had people there supporting you and loving you. Lily, living for love is what I have done for the past three years…sure, quidditch is great, so is getting good grades and pulling pranks…but what would I be without my teammates, classmates, and fellow Marauders?"

Lily was in awe by this speech James had just made. She was stunned. How could someone so carefree and open to everything had gotten burned by that? She could live up to his standards, she could live for love, if he did, she could. She enveloped him in a hug again, and whispered in his ear, "Lets go and get that tea and biscuits, shall we?"

Sirius and Bella had both decided what to wear, and were nervous/excited about the following day. They came downstairs, and saw eachother and blushed. Bella's gaze shifted to the open window, and she saw a certain redhead and a messy black-haired boy involved in a very intimate hug. She saw Lily whisper something to James, and James took her hand and led her back up to the castle. Bella was jealous, she wanted more with Sirius…she wanted to love him and him to love her like Remus and Sara loved each other…like James and Lily would love each other if Lily gave him a change… She glanced over to Sirius, and found he was gaping at her with an open mouth…nearly drooling.

"Hey, don't let the flies in, boy! What are you staring at?" Bella asked

"You." He answered simply

"Very well" Bella decided to take a chance. If Lily was willing to do it, so was she…"So…Sirius…our date tomorrow…will we get to challenge Remus and Sara like planned? You and I both know that we're better." She punctuated this comment by running her tonue over her lower lip…

Sirius fumbled for his words…he didn't know what to respond. "UEaehfl..aefllewn…eawlg…uhmmmm…I could look into something like that…"

Bella felt accomplished…she looked at him under her long lashes and said, "That's all I ask." She got up and walked out the portrait hall, hips swinging a little more than usual.

"God I love that woman…" Sirius clapped his hand over his mouth when he realized what he said…_Hey, I like the sound of that…I love Bella Figg…I love her. I love her. Sirius Black, in love…tamed…I guess that's what happens to dogs…_


	4. hogsmeade!

Sorry for not disclaiming…I own nothing…all down to JK…please don't sue…

Pleeaaaaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeee review!! Stay clear of flames if you would, its my first fic and I want to be encouraged, not discouraged. Thank you! And thanks to the two reviews so far! You guys rock!

Chapter 4

The whole school was gathered in the Great Hall ready for the carriages to arrive and take them to Hogsmeade. Lily, Sara, and Bella werewhispering about the coming ball that was 'secret,' but, mysteriously was disclosed by Lily to her best friends a week earlier than it would be to the rest of the school. Finally, the doors opened and the carriages had arrived.

"Oy! Lily, Bella, and Sara!!" the girls pushed to the front of the crowd to see Sirius, James, and Remus holding the first carriage for them. Each had a flower for 'their girl.'

Remus gave Sara a pink rose and a kiss on the cheek and led her into the carriage.

Sirius, blushing, gave Bella a lily and hugged her and led her in and led her to his lap, laughing.

James was also blushing and handed lily a perfect daisy. He had decided to make this not seem romantic, or else he would scare her away. Lily, grinning, accepted the daisy and was bowed into the carriage by James. Most of the school watched this spectacled with 'oooohs' and 'aaaaaaaahs' but the Slytherins (led by Severus Snape) started cat calling and yelling for them to keep moving b/c they were holding up the line. James sneered at Snape and got into the carriage to be the first to enter Hogsmeade.

:

The girls and boys split in Hogsmeade, and agreed to meet at 2:30. The girls headed straight for their favorite robe shop called "No Threads Attached." They walked in and started browsing for the perfect gown to impress their supposed dates. Lily didn't know why she was in there…it wasn't like she'd want to impress anyone. She didn't even think she would have a date, she didn't know if she was going…her thoughts were interrupted by a screetch from Sara at the Sales rack…

"Lily!!! This is _perfect_ for you!!! Just look at it!!" It was pristine white with a sheer layer over a silk robe. It ended near the floor and had a short train. Even Lily had to admit it was gorgeous.

"Try it on Lils!!"

"Okay…hold on a sec."

She went into the 'changing rooms' (where a witch read the tag and said an incantation to switch Lily's clothes) and then she glanced in the mirror. The robes were phenomenal. She didn't know if she'd ever use them…but they were an investment. She left the changing rooms to find Sara and Bella.

"LILY!! Wow, you look amazing!! Holy hell. I wish I had your figure…" said Sara

"Oh shush, you know that your figure's as good as mine!" retorted Lily

"Seriously, Lily, you have to get that. And I found the perfect jewelry." Said Bella. She was holding a silver chain necklace with a single emerald and simple bracelets of silver.

"Alright, I'll get it. I'm not saying I'll go to the dance…" Both girls rolled their eyes. While Lily was in the changing rooms they had found dresses of their own. Bella had found a blue dress to match her eyes. It contrasted from her hair and lightish skin. It hung to all her curves, and she was sure it'd impress Sirius, if she was still 'with' him. Sara had gotten red robes that made her look like a seductress. She was sure that it'd make Remus want to get married then and there. All three girls were excited about their purchases.

:

The guys had headed straight to Zonkos to stock up on the newest stuff in order to make the Slytherins' lives living hell. Time well spent. Then they headed to Honeydukes and bought some of everything to give to the girls when they met at 2:30. They were discussing the upcoming ball…

"So we all know that Remus is going with Sara to the ball (huge surprise, honestly you are too predictable)…James who are you going to ask?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know what to do. I really like Lily and she's very comfortable around me. But I don't want to scare her away and ruin what we have. I think I will try to ask her today, just as friends and let things go the way they will, sound good?"

"Just be careful James. Don't be totally hurt if she says no. If she does I wouldn't ask any one else…unless you're too prideful?" said Remus

"James Potter go to a dance stag?? Haha, no pun intended…maybe I could handle that. I'll have to see. So Padfoot, you going to ask Bella?"

"Oh, God, its too complicated. I don't know what she wants. If she wants a shag and go or if she wants a relationship…I'm hoping for the latter, and I'm hoping to ask her to the ball, but maybe I'll wait until closer to the time…"

:

"So, Lily, who're you going to the ball with?" asked Sara

"Ummm, I think I _will_ go…but I think I'll go stag. That way I don't feel attached to someone…" Lily replied

"Even if that someone was James?" asked Bella

"Yeah…I mean he can dance with me, but I don't want him to feel obligated to ask me just because you two are dating his best friends. Bella, you're going with Sirius?"

"I don't know if he'll ask me. I've never thought Sirius so shy before…but I think we're both confused on what we want here. I want something more. Certainly I want a good shag ["Bella!!" cried Lily and Sara], but I also want to be Sirius' choice, I want to be his. If he asks me to the ball then I know he wants that too. I just have to see…"

:

"Hey girls!!!" yelled James

"Hey guys!!" yelled back Sara

Sara and Remus left immediately to go and visit wedding planners and pick out their rings. Sirius and Bella exchanged looks and drifted off, her hand in his, stealing looks at one another.

"Why don't they just see that they're falling head over heels for one another? Its so obvious to every body else…" observed Lily

"Yeah…" he said, staring at Lily meaningfully. "Its amazing how these opportunities can be looking you right in the face and you never see them." Lily blushed and looked down. "You want to get a butterbeer?"

"Sure. I'd love to."

:

Sirius and Bella hadn't gotten far. They were standing under a tree to get out of the sun, facing each other. Sirius was playing with Bella's hands looking into her eyes.

"You have eyes I could stare into forever. I feel I can see your deepest secrets right there…" Sirius commented

Bella gave a short laugh, then saw he was serious. "Alright, what's one of my deepest secrets?"

"That you're so deeply in love with me that you can hardly keep your lovely hands off of me." That hit the mark so precisely that she forgot herself for a second, then let out a laugh that was far too loud. Sirius raised an eyebrow, but luckily did not comment.

She then made the mistake of removing her gaze from their intertwined hands to his chest, then his face. She examined his sensual mouth…his cheekbones and black semi-curly hair that was always pleasantly messy. Then she met his eyes. They were a gorgeous hazel, a perfect mixture of green, brown and gold. Without her realizing it, they had gotten closer, and Sirius was staring at her like she was the only woman on the earth. He leant down slowly while Bella closed her eyes. He brushed her lips slowly and looked at her face, knowing she craved more. He tenderly caressed her lips with his and pulled away slowly. Bella crashed her lips onto his, smiling. Sirius was surprised, but needless to say, pleased. He ran his tongue over her lips, begging entrance. Finally, they pulled apart. Sirius smiled gently at her, and tucked a strand of her raven hair behind her ear. "Perfect" he said

Bella was flushed, lips swollen, looking at enticing to Sirius as any woman he had ever seen. "The best."

Sirius took her hand, interlaced it with his, and they walked to a nearby bench…

:

"God, James, I never knew that you know so much about the muggle word! How in the world do you know _everything_??" Lily asked, exasperated. It was the only thing she expected to be better at than him, and she was surprised to find out that he knew as much about the muggle world as she did!

"I was tutored in it during my childhood and my mom liked to dismiss the houselves and cook using muggle appliances all the time, I liked helping her."

"Alright, rewind kiddo! You got _tutored_ in muggle studies as a child! Who were your parents? Houselves? Plural?" asked Lily

"Ummm…my mom and dad were famous aurors…and about 10 years ago my dad _was_ the minister of magic…but he didn't think he made enough of a difference, he wanted to be on the 'front lines,' little did he know those front lines would lead him to his death" he said, looking at the table.

Lily immediately grasped his hand and started rubbing her thumb over his. "I'm sorry James, I didn't mean to bring back painful memories…"

"AND it looks like things are going _well_ over here!!!" interrupted Sara, coming into the Three Broomsticks.

"Actually, we were just talking about James' parents…" whispered Lily with tears in her eyes.

"Oh, right…Remus, should we get ourselves some butterbeer?" said Sara

"Sorry, James, losing your parents…its unbelievable how you have coped. It's a true testament to your personality and perseverance. I'll never really understand, even if my mom did leave me, she's not gone forever, but if you ever need to talk, I'm here." Lily said

"Thanks, Lils, it means a lot to me."

Just then, Sirius and Bella entered the pub looking at each other like they had the time of their lives, totally in love.

:

Please r/r guys…it would mean a whole bunch to me. More reviews means I'll update sooner!


	5. the Ball

I own nothing, all down to JK

Please review and encourage me…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Alright girlsss!!! Time to leave these kids and get ready for the ball tonight!" cried Bella

"You're kidding…we just got back from lunch" laughed Sirius

"Do you want me to look nice? Let me go get ready!" yelled Bella, then sighing, she gave Sirius a peck on the lips and ran upstairs, followed by Lily and Sara.

"Girls…" muttered James

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Alright, so much to do, so little time! Lily, you take a shower first because your hair is the longest and the hardest to do. Bella and I will find some way to occupy ourselves," said Sara. Lily nodded and headed into the shower.

Sara and Bella laid out their dresses, then Sara noticed Bella getting that dreamy look on her face that could only mean one thing. "Bell, stop thinking about Sirius, come on. I know he asked you to the ball…"

"That was not only an asking my friend! Seriously! Do you even remember what happened?"

FLASHBACK

"Hey, Bell, you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me tonight?" asked Sirius on a mundane Tuesday evening

Bella glanced over to a table in the corner where Lily and James were doing their charms and transfiguration homework together. They looked like they might be there all night. "Sure, why not?" she answered, smiling at him.

(later that evening)

"Get under the cloak…we have to go into the hump…nope, no Filch, thank God" Sirius mumbled

"What hump? Where are we going? I'm so confused" Bella whispered, then let out a yelp when Sirius pushed her into the one eyed witch's hump. The next thing she knew she was sliding down and landing roughly in a long and very dark tunnel. When Sirius came behind her, she hit him on the head and started yelling at him for pushing her down a slide.

Sirius replied by whispering "Lumos." Bella followed suit. After about 20 minutes of walking, Sirius led the way to a trap door, and pushed Bella up into what appeared to be a storeshed. "where are we?"

"The cellar of honeydukes, of course. Lets go find something fun to do."

Little did Bella know that 'finding something fun to do' would entail going to a club on the north end of hogsmeade. Not that she was complaining, of course, she loved to dance, and couldn't wait to dance with Sirius.

Sirius opened the door to the 'disco bar' and then found a table for them to share. It was about 10:30 and things were barely getting started. They ordered a couple beers and small pizza by yelling into their plates. The food instantly appeared and they dug in. Sirius was preoccupied thinking about his plan for asking Bella to the Ball. Bella was preoccupied trying not to make a fool of herself in front of the boy she had a huge crush on. They started talking about their childhood (of all things…), then at about quarter to midnight, the music began and Sirius asked Bella to dance. They went out to the center of the dance floor. Bella relaxed and just became herself. Sirius was astounded by her beauty and talent.

Everyone else backed off the dance floor as a gold mist settled over the dancing couple. They were one with each other, and had created a different kind of magic. They lost themselves in each other and could not stop staring into the others' eyes.

Suddenly, the music changed…Sirius and Bella realized themselves, and broke with a kiss, not a passionate one, but a soft romantic kiss that showed what they felt for one another.

_I was in a tunnel__And couldn't see the light__And whenever I'd look up__I couldn't see the sky__Sometimes when I'm standin'__It seems like I done walked for miles__And my heart could be cryin'__Dead in the middle of a smile__But then I climbed the hills__And saw the mountains__I hollered help 'cause I was lost__Then I felt the strong wind__Heard a small voice sayin'__The storm is over__(The storm is over now)__And I can see the sunshine__(Somewhere beyond the clouds)__I feel Heaven, yeah__(Heaven is over me)__Come on and set me free, whoa…_

They started waltzing and having the time of their lives. Laughing and singing along. Sirius thought…_this is it, the song is perfect, she is perfect, if I could only be perfect for her…_

Sirius separated himself from Bella and walked onto the stage where the magical DJ made space for him with a wave of his wand. He started swaying with the song and singing along, with Bella gazing up at him from the dance floor.

_But then I climbed the hills__And saw the mountains (Mountains)__I hollered help 'cause I was lost__Then I felt the strong wind__And then a small voice sayin'__The storm is over__(The storm is over now)__And I can see the sunshine__(Somewhere beyond the clouds)__I can feel Heaven, yeah__(Heaven is over me)__Come on and set me free_

"_yeah, Bella, the storm is over now…I can see the sunshine…come and set me free…"_ he held his hand to Bella and brought her on the stage with him. "Bella, you made me see past the storm. You are perfect, will you be my girlfriend?" Bella responded by kissing him lightly and dancing with him on the stage. "Go to the dance with me?" he whispered in her ear. She nodded with tears in her eyes.

END OF FLASHBACK

Bella sighed with tears in her eyes. Lily rushed out of the bathroom apologizing for taking so long. Bella went in and Lily sank into the chair in front of the mirror and Sara started putting on her makeup.

"Lils, whats wrong? You sad to be going by yourself?" Sara asked

"Yes…no…I'm just confused. I mean James, he's wonderful. He makes me feel perfect and complete, like there is no one that I couldn't take on in that one moment. But…how do I know? I think its safer that I'm going by myself. But I didn't want to hurt him…"

FLASHBACK

It was Monday, and James decided he was going to ask Lily to the Ball. He took her on a walk through the grounds and they stopped by the lake. The moon looked huge and was reflecting perfectly onto the lake. Lily looked gorgeous, as always… They sat in silence for a long time, when they fell into an easy conversation.

"You know, its amazing," James said, "the we could become friends. I mean, we come from opposite sides of London, we never met during six years of school, and somehow we have just clicked… Life sometimes brings our best gifts at the oddest of times."

Lily looked at him and nodded slowly. He continued, "I think that we've gotten closer over these past few weeks…and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Ball together, just as friends of course…"

Lily stared into his hazel eyes and scanned the now familiar messy black hair and round rim glasses. She wondered what a dance with him would be like…but all she could picture was his face…she closed her eyes, ready to agree…Then a mental picture of her mother popped into her head. What if she walked out of him and hurt him like that? She couldn't take it.

"James…I don't think I'm ready for that. Not officially anyways. I'll save you some dances…" Lily replied hesitantly. James' face fell. He thought that she would trust him enough to go with her, what he didn't know was she didn't trust herself to be with him.

"Can we still be friends?" Lily asked with tears in her eyes

"Lily, I'm not giving up on you! Of course, I'll always be here, and I mean that" he said, punctuating it with a bone breaking hug which she returned, crying softly into his shirt.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Do you know who he's going with?" Lily asked Sara

"You don't know? He didn't tell you?" she responded, surprised. Lily shook her head.

"He's not going with anyone, he said if he couldn't go with you he didn't want to go with anyone. I can tell you that I saw him turn down at least a dozen girls. You got a good one there, Lils."

Lily didn't know what to say…she had never known anyone to do something like that for her. She shook herself out of it and started to think about what to do with her hair. Bella came out of the shower and Sara went in.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Whats taking them so long?" Sirius demanded

"They're girls, Padfoot, what do you expect?" replied Remus, amused.

Just then Remus saw Sara and felt something deep in his chest, and gulped, unable to say anything. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The red robes, low cut, accedntuated all her curves and she came up to him, smelling like lavender, and gave him a kiss, which Remus was determined to deepen. When they finally broke, they were both panting. "I guess you like my dress?" Sara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he replied.

Sirius looked up the stairs, taking his eyes off the snogging couple to be greeted by the sight of an angle. She was wearing a blue dress that seemed to be shimmering with its own light. His breath caught in his throat. Bella came up to him and asked in a low voice, "was I worth the wait?" Sirius responded by looking her in the eyes and kissing her hand and bowing over it. "You deserve so much more than me. You are everything. Lets go to the ball, angel." They walked out of the common room, closely followed by Remus and Sara.

James was left standing in the common room, alone. He wanted to escort Lily to the dance, even if she insisted she didn't want to go with him. But where was she? Could she have left before he got there? He looked down at himself and inspected his Gryffindor robes that his father had given him after he was sorted. The gold trim brought out the gold in his hazel eyes and the dark flowing red matched his character and beliefs. His hair was slightly less messy and he had put in contacts instead of wearing his glasses.

"James? What are you doin here?" said a voice from the stairs. James looked up to what must've been Lily. She looked completely different. James looked closer and saw the spark that was always in her emerald eyes and the silver ring with an emerald in it that she always wore. She had her hair up, with red curls cascading down her back from a tiara. Her dress was pristeen white that shimmered and seemed to glow. Her shoes weren't visible, but when she stepped down, he saw that they were glass. She wore a necklace with an emerald that matched the one on her finger, and she was wearing make up.

James cleared his throat and mentally told himself to stop staring. "ummm…I just…um…I was going to escort you to the dance, I didn't want you to go in by yourself…"

"James…"

"I know we're not going together, but since we're both going stag and in the same group of friends, we could just go in together. And you look stunning," he added, his eyes softening.

"I'd love for you to take me to the great hall. Thanks for thinking of it James. Since all of our friends seemed to have abandoned us." She smiled, and James smiled back at her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They walked into the great hall to be greeted by a huge dance floor and tables raised on the sides. Many boys turned when Lily walked in, and James gave them all glares. Girls also turned to James, but saw that he only had eyes for one girl.

"God, I feel like every one is staring at us…is there something wrong?"

"You're the bell of the ball, Lily. I think I'm going to have some competition for those dances, I'm afraid," said James with a scowl.

Lily took his hand, "Don't worry, James."

They finally had reached the table that their friends had saved for them. "Hey guys" they said together.

After carrying on casual conversation for about an hour while eating their food, they heard the DJ start up the music. Sara and Remus stood up immediately while Sirius and Bella were discussing something passionately. Lily look at James and saw him staring at his plate apparently deep in thought. Then she saw his eyes and knew that he wanted to ask her to the dance, he wanted her to go with him, he wanted to ask her to dance, but he didn't want to disrespect her. "James, do you want to dance?" James, Bella, and Sirius looked at her like she had gone out of her mind.

"W-what?"

"Do you want to dance?" she repeated slowly, afraid of rejection.

James broke into a huge lopsided grin and jumped up, knocking his chair over in the process. Lily smiled and laughed and grabbed his outstretched hand. Bella and Sirius traded an amused look and followed them.

Soon they found out that Lily and James were two of the best dancers they had ever seen.

"God I missed dancing!"

"Me too!" James replied as one song faded into another and they didn't skip a beat.

"I miss swing dancing though, I've been taking classes since I was really little…"

"Oh my God, me too! Lets go!" he said, grabbing her waist and doing a very complex lift which Lily responded to like a Pro, still keeping it modern and with the beat of the music.

They continued like this through many songs, both having the time of their lives. Lily could not remember having fun like this with anyone. Then their dancing was interrupted by a slow song…a muggle song, Here Comes the Sun by The Beatles.

Lily felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to be face to face with Frank Longbottom.

"um..hey Frank, whats up?"

"Do you want to dance with me?" he asked, ignoring the look that James was giving him.

"Do you mind James?" Lily asked quietly.

"Go ahead, I guess, just leave me the next one, eh?"

"Sure" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then turned to dance with Frank. She was having an OK time, but it wasn't natural like being with James was…_wait why am I comparing Frank to James? Oh, who're you kidding, you like James!_ Lily thought_ I can't like him…but would it be so bad if I did?_ "Sorry…what'd you say?" she said, turning back to Frank…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You haven't stopped staring at her, Prongs. Just go after her." Sirius said

"Ok…whatever you say Padfoot." Just then the song ended and James leaped up just in time for him to see Malfoy make his way over to Lily. He saw her face and knew she didn't want to dance with someone who constantly called her mudblood and taunted her. James beat Malfoy to her.

"Hey Lily, you wanna dance?" She nodded and mouthed a 'thank you' and they started swinging again. When the next slow song came on, they looked at each other and without a word, they started swaying comfortably. Lily rested her head on James' chest and knew that this was the best day of her life. She smiled up at him and saw him smile down at her…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Can't they see it?" asked Bella.

"Its obvious enough to us, isn't it?" Sirius asked, looking down at her.

"They'll get there, Lily just needs some time. I know she likes him, it just may take until Christmas for her to realize it. When it comes to relationships she just needs more time than the rest of us do." She smiled and looked up him giving him a soft kiss. They stared into each others eyes and then Sirius gave her a look and said, "You know today is our three week anniversary of our first kiss…"

She looked at him, astounded that he even remembered that. She brought him closer and they continued to dance to their song, "The Storm is Over Now."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Now, the dance has been a huge success…and I'd like to thank the Head Boy and Girl who pulled this off all by themselves. We also have a couple prizes to award. The categories are: Best Dancing couple, most romantic pair, Best Dressed (boy and girl), and then two people will be named Bells of the Ball and will be crowned as such. The judges have been the teachers and nobody has influenced them, despite Mr. Black's attempts." Professor Dumbledore said with a wink. Bella gave Sirius a quick crack on the head.

Before I announce the winners, we were considering a total of 10 people for these awards, I would like to honor them and have them come up here. Sirius Black and Arabella Figg (Sirius whooped and dragged Bella onto the stage), Frank Longbottom and Alice Walace, Remus Loopin and Sara Wood (they both blushed and looked at each other while heading on stage), Michael Flinch-Fletchitty and Angela Harris, and James Potter and Lily Evans (James smiled at the shocked look on Lily's face and dragged her up to the stage and stood behind her with his arms circled around her)." Dumbledore glanced at the candidates on stage and gave a half smile when he saw James and Lily. He continued, "The winner of the most romantic pair is Sara and Remus." The whole school gave an 'awwwww' when they kissed, linked hands and received a dinner certificate at one of the most romantic magical restaurants in London Diagon Alley. "We have two sets of winners for the best dressed. It seemed that our judges were torn. The tie is between Mr.'s Black and Potter and Miss's Figg and Evans. If you could please come forward." Lily looked at James blankly, and he lead her to get her prize (a certificate to a very expensive robe shop in Hogsmeade). Sirius and Bella were hooting and showing off on their way to Dumbledore. They all received their prizes and Dumbledore continued with a wink to the crowd. "Now for the Best Dancers and the Bells of our Ball. It so happens that the prizes were swept by one couple, the judges were unanimous. Lily Evans and James Potter, please come forward." James grinned at Lily and whispered, "You are the Bell of the Ball, Lils, you deserve it." He punctuated his comment with a soft kiss on her lips and then dragged her to the stage. They received a large sum of money to spend at one of London's most popular discos and dinner for two at any magical restaurant in Diagon Alley.

"Now, if we could have the winning couples lead us in a dance on the stage please. This will be the last dance of the night. I hope you have had fun and I bid you good night."

The DJ started up "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton.

James took Lily in his arms and starting singing softly in her ear:

_It´s late in the ev´nin´__she´s wond´rin´ what clothes to wear__she puts on her makeup__and brushes her long blond hair.__And than she asks me: "Do I look alright?" and I said:__"Yes, you look wonderful tonight!"__We go to a party__and everyone turns to see__this beautiful lady,__whoes walking arround with me.__And than she asks me: "Do you feel alright?" and I said:__"Yes, I feel wonderful tonight ...__...I feel wonderful because I see the lovelights in your eyes, and I wonder,__after all, that you just don´t realized, how much I love you!"__It´s time to go home now__and I´ve got an aching head.__So I give her the carkeys__and she helps me in the bed.__And than I tell her,__as I turn off the light, I said:__"My darlin´ you were wonderful tonight!"_

When the song ended the did not stop dancing. "You look wonderful tonight, Lily. Thank you for an evening I will never foget," James said, looking into her eyes. He kissed her softly and they walked hand and hand back to the dorm.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Now kids, this doesn't mean they're together yet. They're getting there though. I hope you like this chapter. If you do, just write me two words as a review. Thank you!


End file.
